In the above referenced application there is disclosed an insulation support pin intended to enable the mounting to duct work and the like of fibrous insulation batts. The device of said application is effective for supporting batts of substantial thicknesses, i.e. up to 2 or 3 inches. In certain applications it is desirable to use thicker insulation components.